Ryuzoji Takanobu
A Son Who Never Had A Chance To Know His Parents. A Family Of Nobles Who Adopted Him Before Dying On The Streets. A Noble Who Got Revenge On The Hollow That Killed His Parents. And Now A Corps Commander of the Reversal Counter Force, This Is His Story. Ayame Takanobu 4th Division 8th Seat Ryuzoji Takanobu Is Seated Officer Of 2nd Division. His age Is 25. His Rank Is 5th Seat. He Is Also Corps Commander of the Reversal Counter Force or Correctional Force (Secret Remote Squad). He Is Powerful Enough To Be Lieutenant, But His Father Influence Instead Put Him As A 5th Seat. He Has A Sister Named Ayame Takanobu of 4th Division Appearance He Has Hazel Eyes And Grey Spiked Hair. He Wears A Simple Omnitsukido Uniform. He Is Also Short. He Also Wears A Uncommon Blue Mask Personality Ryuzoji Takanobu Is stubborn, short-tempered, occasionally confrontational, spontaneous, determined, outspoken, strong-willed, witty, cynical, impulsive young man, and is extremely protective of his friends and family. He attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming to not care about what other people think about him.he also becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women.He is also rather cocky, and has been known to taunt and belittle his opponents when fighting. Conversely, he can also go into a state of deep depression when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. He Is Also Sadistic Sometimes. He Also Likes To Read Books Alot. Though Being Cocky And Stubborn He Is Calm Nice And Funny. Synopsis ---- Childhood He Was Born In 78th District, His Former Last Name Was Hakotorri When Born His Parents Died Of A Hollow Attack. He Soon Then Became An Orphan. He soon met friends and had to Fend For Them Selves. Soon Then When His Friends Died Of Hunger, Ryuzoji Then Fell Unconscious Due to No Food. Then He Was Found By Raien Takanobu A Low Ranking Shinigami Noble. Soon Then When He Woke Up And Was Adopted To The Takanobu House Which Resided In 1st District. Then When 13 His Family Saw That He Had High Spiritual Pressure In His Body. They Soon Then Enrolled Him Into The Academy. Academy Arc While In Academy He Had 5th Highest Grades In Class. Then While In Zanjutsu Training A Hollow Attacked. Soon The Hollow Talked And Said Im The One Who Killed Your Real Parents Hehehe. How They Were Yummy, Now Im Going To Kill You! You, You Killed My Real Parents. I Will Kill You. Ryuzoji Could Not Fend Him Off And Got A Scar On His Back. Then When The Hollow Was Going Devour Him, He Saw His Shikai Talking To Him. Soon He Learned The Name Of It And Released It Killing The Hollow. He Soon Said I Know Have My Revenge After That Incident The Teachers Where Amazed And Was Put In 2nd Division. Zero Division Recruitment Arc He Is Seen Graduating And Moving On To Become A 5th Seat Of 2nd Division. Then He Is Met By The 20th Seat Of 2nd Division Who Welcomes Him To 2nd Division Second Coming Of Aizen Arc You Guys Can Edit This Part Only Abilities Hand To Hand Combatant: When Human He Had A 1st Degree Black Belt In Tae Kwon Do. He Is Able To Hold His Own Against A 20th Seat To 6th Seat Kido User: Ryuzoji Can Use Bakudo And Hakudo Spells. Swordmanship Specialist: Normally Ryuzoji Uses Hand To Hand And Kido As A Mix, Ryuzoji Uses It When Overpowered. He Is Able To Hold His Own Against A 20th Seat To A 6th Seat Flash Steps Expert: He Can Keep Up With A 3rdSeat. Basic Medical Kit: During His Time In The Human World, He Was An Army Medic, And Knows Basic Medical Attention. Mild Tactics User: He Is A Mild Strategist. Determination: He Is Always Determined In A Fight Even If He Is Going To Die. Music Expertise: He Plays The Saxophone With Great Skill. Beserker: Sometimes He Gets In BloodLust Master Assasin Zanpaktou In Sealed State It Is Ninjato. Shatakoko( Kusarigama Of Shadow) Is The Name Of His Zanpaktou. Engulf The Enemies In Shadows And Choke Out Their Life For What They Did To The Innocent And Good Is The Release Of Shatakoko. When Released It Takes Form Of A Kusarigama. When Released The Sickle Has A Really Long Chain Which Gives Advantage Over surprise And Speed. He Uses As A Conjunction With A Tanto. Zanpaktou Abilities Yukinaru Tensho: It Creates Illusions Of Himself Or Other Espada, Shinigami, Bount, Or Quincy. He Can Use It To Trick His Opponents. Kodo Gakoko Tensho: When Used Black Rain Falls Down, When The Rain Hits The Opponent, Poison Seeps Into His Body, Causing Him To Have Poor Vision And Vomiting. Zanpaktou Spirit Hanzo Is Ryuzoji Zanpaktou Spirit. He Wears Samurai Like Armor And A Blue Mask. Gigai In Gigai He Wears A Black Vest With A Shirt Inside Quotes (To Hollow Who Gave Him A Scar On His Back)F**K My Back. "Engulf The Enemies In Shadows And Choke Out Their Life For What They Did To The Innocent And Good Shatakoko". "Well That Wraps It Up" (To Squad Member)"Books Are Good To Read" It Will Make You Become A Good Strategist". "I am Not A Gangster Who Snuck Into Gotei 13 And Killed A Officer You Got THAT!" FOR THE TAKANOBU HOUSE, Ayame! 2nd Division, We Always Do The Dirty Work Trivia Has 5 Brothers And 5 Sisters I Took The Name Hanzo From The Game Samurai Warriors And Pics Off The Net Ryuzoji Personality Is Based On Ichigo Created By Shadowkiller91234567 Category:Character Category:2nd Division Category:Seated Officer Category:Fanon Character Category:Male